


What's In A Name?

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a new particularly annoying nickname for Danny, but with a bit of coaxing and the right circumstances to associate with it, namely being dominated by both Carmilla and Laura in turn, the name starts to grow on Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just always assume Danny is a werewolf if I am writing a fic involving her. This actually started out with the intention of just being a cute little origin story for Danny's moniker of "puppy" from Carmilla and Laura and then it turned into smut, enjoy!

Danny could feel Carmilla’s eyes on her no matter how hard the vampire was pretending to read the newest book she’d picked up. Danny however tried to ignore it and almost managed to do so before sighing and flicking her eyes up from her stacks of papers to look over at Carmilla from the computer desk.

“What?” That onesmall word held a world’s worth of annoyance in it but Carmilla didn’t say anything in response.

So Danny went back to her papers, falling back into the rhythm of things easily enough—until Carmilla chuckled. Danny looked up again and questioned what was so funny but still Carmilla said nothing at all, only shifted in bed and pretended harder to read her book. As soon as Danny turned her back Carmilla laughed and Danny had had enough of this game. She got up quickly, pinning Carmilla to the bed with ease.

“Tell me now, what is so funny?” Danny growled out but they both knew it was a hollow threat, Carmilla outranked her and this little show of power was going to come back to bite her in the ass later—but for now Danny just wanted answers, consequences be damned.

“You’re a puppy” Carmilla smirked arching her back up into the parts of Danny she could reach given that Danny was only just leaning over the bed.

The growl the crawled up the back of Danny’s throat almost intimidated Carmilla, _almost_. Instead of getting Carmilla to shut up, Danny succeeded in getting her to laugh out loud.

“Aw, did I upset you puppy?”

“Stop calling me that”

“Then stop acting like one” Carmilla bit out in response

Danny let go of Carmilla at that feeling as if she was just feeding into the game. She wordlessly turned back to the computer desk, sank down into the chair with a thinly veiled huff and began grading papers—loudly.

“You tilt your head to the side when you’re confused” Carmilla finally offered up.

Danny looked back at her then and inadvertently did exactly what Carmilla said she did.

“What? No I don’t!”

“You just did it, pup”

Danny snarled at Carmilla then, offended because she was not a puppy she was a damn _wolf_ and Carmilla would do best to remember that no matter her rank.

Carmilla got up from her bed then and moved to stand next to Danny, bending down to move Danny’s hair to expose the taller girl’s neck. 

“Don’t be mad, I think it’s cute” Carmilla said as she began planting light kisses to Danny’s neck easily feeling Danny’s pulse quicken with the contact, knowing she wouldn’t really be appeased so easily.

“Endearing, really—and I know what it means, I know what you are” Carmilla continued, her mouth now working on the shell of Danny’s left ear as the ginger stared stone-faced at her papers—trying to not bend under Carmilla’s attention.

"But most of all…” Carmilla trailed off, her hand trailing up the length of Danny’s upper arm before wrapping her hand around Danny’s neck feeling Danny stiffen under the contact before she ever applied pressure.

“I like knowing you’re _mine_ , puppy” Carmilla finally finished as she applied pressure to Danny’s throat, calculated and mindful of where to draw the line.

Carmilla’s efforts were rewarded handsomely as Danny whimpered, the sound strangled and needy as she went almost boneless looking at Carmilla knowing she had lost this argument and that she had been slotted to lose from the very beginning.

"Good girl” Carmilla cooed as she nipped at the top of Danny’s ear.

Danny knew she was blushing now, knew it was reaching the tops of her ears because Carmilla was humming appreciatively and Danny hadn’t _done_ anything.

Of course that was when Laura came storming into the room a flurry of words as she took a while to even figure out what was going on in front of her.

“I really think Professor Cochrane has it out for me, she kept eyeing me during my—” Laura finally caught up to the scene unfolding before her, though she couldn’t see what Carmilla was _doing_ exactly she could read their body language clear enough.

“Oh—I—” Laura began motioning for the door unsure of whether or not she should leave them be given the current situation.

“Hi honey, I was just reminding our puppy here of her place” Carmilla hummed, tightening her grip on Danny’s throat as she raised Danny’s head a bit and Danny for her part could only stare at Carmilla adoringly, not even having registered Laura’s presence yet.

“Puppy, eh?” Laura asked, smirking as she closed the door and walked further into the room standing closer but still behind Carmilla and Danny.

“Seems fitting doesn’t it?” Carmilla asked, still not releasing Danny knowing the pressure she was applying to Danny’s throat wasn’t actually cutting off the other girl’s air supply but it was enough that her presence was definitely known.

Laura hummed her approval before actually voicing it “Mm, it really does—but I can’t let you have all the fun, now can I?” 

Danny still only had eyes for Carmilla at this point because she hadn’t yet seen Laura but all three knew once that happened all bets were off, an omega was nothing without their alpha and beta and within rank, Danny was theirs completely.

Carmilla finally released Danny and moved her to face them both now, Laura stepped up easily, carding her fingers through Danny’s hair.

“Been having fun without me?” Laura asked not even expecting an answer given the look on Danny’s face. At the moment she was too far gone for talking much, though her eyes flicked from Laura to Carmilla—unsure where to look at the moment.

Laura’s fingers trailed down Danny’s hair before moving lightly over Danny’s neck where Carmilla’s hand had just been. Danny kept looking at both of them, her eyes not really focusing fully.

“You dropped her really quickly”

“I know, isn’t it great?”

The exchange was simple and while Danny heard it, the words seemed far off—for the time being the fog of submission overcoming her brain.

Laura didn’t say anything after that, letting Carmilla’s question hang in the air and yet not actually go unanswered. Laura’s actions would be answer enough.

Before Danny could properly process what was happening Laura’s mouth was on her neck and Danny hummed her appreciation, closing her eyes.

“Look at me” Carmilla demanded and Danny obeyed immediately, her eyes opening and finding Carmilla quickly.

Carmilla smirked and then moved to the other side of Laura, positioning herself on Danny’s free side, all the while feeling Danny’s eyes track her every movement.

“Such a good girl, _our_ good girl” Carmilla murmured before leaning down and capturing Danny’s lips with her own.

Danny’s eyes closed reflexively as she returned the kiss eagerly until she could do nothing because she was at Carmilla’s mercy and the vampire had little mercy to go around. Danny’s bottom lip was between Carmilla’s teeth her fangs digging into the flesh— almost enough to break skin but not quite. Danny attempted to move closer to Carmilla but Laura had her firmly in her seat and took the opportunity to remind Danny of her presence in a more solid way.

Carmilla had released Danny’s lip just moments before Danny felt Laura’s teeth sink into her neck, hard. Carmilla captured the gasp that left Danny’s mouth in yet another kiss, this one more forceful than the first.

Laura disentangled herself from Danny at that moment and Danny quickly mourned the loss of her. The second kiss from Carmilla ended as Danny’s eyes opened scanning the room for Laura who wasn’t far off by any means.

"I want to try something…” Laura trailed off as Carmilla looked back at her stepping back from Danny.

“By all means, Cupcake” Carmilla replied with a small flourish of her hands

Danny just sat there, not really sure what she should do at that point and without explicit instruction not daring to do anything.

Laura walked over to Danny and then straddled her lap with ease, pressing herself into Danny. Danny’s hands went to Laura’s hips instinctively and Laura smiled into the kiss she gave Danny.

Laura’s kiss was different than Carmilla’s hand been earlier—not as much force and yet still so much power held within it. Then again they both knew that Laura’s power over Danny was no longer comprised of large sweeping gestures. Her control was more in the smaller moments, the ease with which she knew undoubtedly that Danny would follow.

That didn’t however mean that Laura wouldn’t use this knowledge to her advantage. Of course not, this was Laura Hollis after all and the girl got whatever she wanted even if she needed to take it by force—though with Danny, Laura never had to force a thing.

Laura kept kissing Danny, rocking her hips into Danny’s eagerly before breaking the kiss and taking hold of Danny’s hands sliding them down to cup her ass because at that point Danny needed the force, needed to be shown exactly what to do and Laura didn’t mind in the least.

Soon Danny’s lips were swollen from all of the kissing and Laura had moved to the other side of her neck, taking to sucking and nipping at the flesh before biting down again, this time hard enough to break skin.

Danny growled as Laura’s teeth latched into her and that was when Carmilla stepped up, placing her hand on the back of Laura’s neck and Laura pulled back from Danny to look up at Carmilla.

“Slow down killer” Carmilla lightly admonished before she spotted the blood on Laura’s lips and kissed her hungrily.

Danny could do nothing but watch in rapt attention as the two kissed above her, not having to force her attention on either of them now or worry who to look at anymore because either sight was a great one to behold.

Carmilla’s hand had moved from the back of Laura’s neck to the front, sliding down the exposed skin as she bite and licked at Laura’s lips, trying to get every trace of blood she could until the kiss ended and she remembered that there was more where that came from—given that Danny was still bleeding out.

Carmilla moved wordlessly, her hand moving From Laura’s chest to the back of Danny’s neck, positioning her mouth over Danny’s bite wound greedily still giving Laura almost complete access to Danny.

When Carmilla latched on Danny moaned and the sound only urged Carmilla forward. Laura got lost in the sight before remembering herself and kissing Danny hard on the lips—the kiss more teeth and need than anything else while her hand trailed down Danny’s torso to rest at the button of her trousers, a teasing threat in itself.

“Please” Danny breathed out into Laura’s mouth before kissing her again lifting her hips into Laura’s hand.

“Beg harder” Laura commanded and Danny could only whimper in response

“Not good enough, puppy” Laura scolded playfully using the nickname Carmilla had introduced just moments earlier.

Danny opened her mouth to answer but Carmilla’s teeth grazed the open wound on her neck and the only sound that made it out of her mouth was a strangled vocal embodiment of pure need.

“Use your words, now” Laura bit out the words and Danny finally collected herself enough to reply.

“Please, Laura— _please_ ” Danny finally begged and hoped it was satisfactory this time around.

Laura seemed appeased but then Danny was thrown into a world of confusion when Laura got up. 

“Wait, what are you—?” Danny was cut off by the look Laura shot her and before she realized what was happening a few things happened all at once.

Laura made quick work of exposing Danny’s lower body to the room—though the only one around to see her was Laura herself. Then Carmilla’s hand snaked around Danny’s throat easily, applying pressure quickly, high off of a fresh meal as it were—though Danny knew Carmilla was still in control of herself, and just as Danny’s body reacted to her full frontal exposure with a full body blush Laura was on her knees with her face pressed between Danny’s thighs.

“Stay still” Laura barked out the order before her mouth actually made contact with Danny.

Danny obeyed immediately her hands resting at her sides though she wanted nothing more than to press Laura’s face further into her, to give herself some relief if Laura were only willing and then—she _was_.

Danny bucked her hips up trying to get more of Laura’s mouth as Carmilla kept licking and biting at Danny’s neck the wound already healing rapidly.

“Behave” Carmilla breathed out in Danny’s ear pulling back to watch the scene unfold before her.

Laura must have hit a good spot on Danny because before Danny knew it her head was thrown back, her legs were twitching and she was moaning—loudly. 

Carmilla worked quickly, her hand cutting off more of Danny’s air supply still careful of how much but enough to strangle the sounds coming out of her throat.

Laura rolled her eyes up and met Carmilla’s before continuing her ministrations on Danny, her hands working over the taller girl as well as her mouth.

“Oh god” Carmilla absently breathed out when her eyes met Laura’s before releasing Danny’s neck entirely and kissing her to quiet the sounds she was inevitably going to make very soon.

Danny couldn’t help herself she latched on to Carmilla, kissing her, moaning into her mouth as Laura worked her over. Danny’s hands clutched Carmilla as if she were solid land and Danny was drowning, her nails digging into Carmilla’s arms sure to leave bruises that lasted a few days.

It didn’t take long for Danny to completely unravel under Laura’s attention, Laura having had practice after all. But it always took her by surprise, the force of her orgasms. 

Soon Danny was shaking, her breathing ragged as she sat as still as she could, Carmilla’s face still so very close to her own as they were breathing in each other’s breaths—Danny’s eyes met Carmilla’s and she couldn’t help but grin stupidly still too blissed out to really focus on anything.

Laura got up, her fingers trailing over Danny’s thighs as she did, snaking her body up Danny’s. Carmilla pulled back, gave them some room. 

“Good girl” Laura praised before kissing Danny hard. Danny could taste herself on Laura’s lips and tongue but she couldn't have cared even if normally she would have—which given the circumstances she never would.

“Yours” Danny hummed before opening her eyes and looking at both Laura and then Carmilla. “I’m yours” Carmilla leans down to kiss Danny on the lips and then the forehead.

“Of course you’re ours puppy—Now behave and pay very close attention.” Carmilla states before grabbing Laura by the throat and kissing her with such force that Danny only realized she began subconsciously leaning into them when they pulled apart and Carmilla winked at her.

Laura was still on Danny’s lap and that didn’t seem to bother Carmilla at all because she kept her focus on Laura. Laura hummed her approval into Carmilla’s mouth before Carmilla released Laura's neck and snaked her hand down Laura’s torso, slipping her hand underneath the waistband on her shorts easily enough.

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh when both Danny and Laura gasped at the same time as soon as Carmilla’s fingers made contact with Laura’s sex, the evidence of her arousal slick on Carmilla’s fingers.

Laura pushes her hips into Carmilla’s hands and Danny can do nothing but watch as Carmilla has her way with Laura literally on top of her and even if Danny could do anything else, there is nothing she would rather be doing.

As Laura’s orgasm builds up she leans on Danny her nails digging into Danny’s shoulder. Danny knows exactly when Laura falls over that edge because in order to stifle her screams Laura bites down on Danny’s exposed neck and Danny knows without a doubt that Laura broke skin again but she can’t seem to care.

Laura stays in that position for a while, her jaw no longer clenched down on Danny’s neck but instead resting next to the wound, planting small kisses when she can think to do as much and muster the energy. Danny for her part rubs Laura’s back because she needs to be doing something and getting dressed yet is not on the table of options.

“Well, were you paying attention puppy?” Carmilla asks her voice smug as anything Danny has ever heard.

Danny looks at Carmilla and just stares for a few seconds before attempting to speak.

“Yes, I was— _god_ I was” Danny replies her voice a few octaves deeper and cracking over some words but it got the job done

“Just—Just wait til I can move again Ms. Karnstein, you’re in for a world of trouble” Laura states as she turns her head to face Carmilla, though still nuzzling into Danny.

“I look forward to it, darling” Carmilla replies 

“Until then, you should both lay down” Carmilla suggests scooping Laura up in her arms ignoring Laura’s protests and setting her down on the bed. Laura’s response is to grab for Carmilla and then stretch out her free hand to grab for Danny who is to far away to reach.

“You too, pup, bed time for you” Carmilla says before moving to grab Danny’s arm but Danny waves her off easily before getting herself properly clothed again.

“I had more time to recoup and well…” Danny trails off before smirking at Carmila “You deserve some payback” Danny states before getting up and moving too fast for Laura’s eyes to follow.

Danny has Carmilla pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped around Danny’s waist instinctively. 

“I do love the height difference jolly green” Carmilla says before Danny growls and Carmilla’s next comment dies in her throat.

“Why are you guys doing this when I can’t participate?” Laura whines from the bed and Carmilla just shushes her absently.

“You’ll get your turn, cupcake—well you already did really” Carmilla says before Danny forces her attention back to her with a deep kiss that sends a shiver up Carmilla’s spine and a whimper to form in the back of her throat.

Danny holds Carmilla up with one hand easily, positioning herself so that she has full access to Carmilla’s body when she needs it—which of course is always.

“Come on then puppy, prove to me that you’re the _big bad wolf_ ” Carmilla teases but that’s as far as she gets because Danny is on her in a millisecond.

One of Danny’s hands is tangled in the mass of Carmilla’s hair and the other is on lower parts of the vampire working her over expertly and Carmilla can’t do much more than rake her nails up Danny’s back in encouragement and beg wordlessly for more.

Carmilla’s orgasms roll together quickly all of the foreplay between them previously helped the usually already quick process as Carmilla comes for the third time she loses her resolve and screams Danny’s name because Danny is not letting up on her ministrations.

Carmilla is glad that Danny is still holding her up because she knows without a doubt that she would be unable to stand otherwise.

“Well that was fun” Laura says from the bed, now laying on her stomach kicking her legs behind her like a cliche schoolgirl.

“Shut it, sweetheart” Carmilla tried to bite out the words but there is no force left in her to put behind them. Danny carries Carmilla over to them bed and lays her down beside Laura who curls up next to Carmilla greedily before grabbing for Danny.

“Give me a sec, Laur” Danny says before pushing the second bed next to them.

“I’m going to need to shower when I can move again” Carmilla states before laughing stupidly at her own words.

Danny and Laura join in with the laughter as they curl up together, enjoying the contact—knowing this was where they were meant to be—together. The laughter dies in a lull until companionable silence washes over all of them. After a few seconds Carmilla breaks the silence.

“No, really, I’m going to need a shower”


End file.
